


Are we there yet?

by Ferairia123



Series: Favours from the Assassin's Fest [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ebony love, Fail flirting?, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Beta, OT4, Only one kiss, Polyamory, assassin festival, favour by proxy?, long drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: After several grueling trips for elemancy items, the four were looking for an easy mark and lots of gil. Unfortunately, it's halfway across the world and in some dark cavern. However, the problem starts even before they could get there. After one too many fights with the MTs, they all retreated for the day and decided to go after the hunt the next day. Exhausted but was left for a quiet reprieve, Ignis was left with the car only to find a helpful prince with a certain ulterior motive.Edit 7/2/2018 :This is the sequel to 'Do you think the soldier came here just to say 'Hi'? ' but it can be read by itself.





	Are we there yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13: Driving
> 
> Woohoo! I managed to get this done. I had to go over the world map a few times to get it right only to edit most of it later. Oh well, it's done.

 

Prompto was enjoying his Hunter’s Ragout with Ignis as Gladio and Noct was chatting with the cafe’s owner for a hunt. They were running out of Gil and supplies after the last trip down Steyliff’s Grove dungeon. That part of the world was your typical high fantasy ghosties with the stereotypical dragon at the end of it. If they didn’t need to harvest the hide for Noctis’s elemancy craft, they wouldn’t have venture down there more than once.

It was sunny and the smell of drying earth and overheated vegetation travelled with the wind that passed Meldacio, through the many gaps in the natural rock formation that serves as shelter for the Hunter’s headquarters and the gateway to Vesperpool.

“Any idea what’ll we be doing after this?” Prompto asked, mid chew as Ignis took a drink from his can of Ebony. Three plates with differing level of eaten was on the table other than Prompto’s.

“Hopefully, something quick and easy. I’m not quite keen for big prey after the third time we went for the Quetzacoatl.” He said witheringly. “You should swallow your food first before speaking.” He added with a grimace.

Prompto gave an apologetic nod and followed as instructed. “Nope. After all that shock, I’m hoping for something that doesn’t have magic.” He said with a shiver, earning a sympathetic look from the Advisor.

“Indeed.” He said grimly. Before he could add, Noctis was already heading towards them with Gladio not too far behind.

 “Got a hunt in Daurell Caverns this time.” Noctis said satisfactorily as he and Gladio took their seats.

That made Prompto choke on his food.

After some help for the choking and some preparations for the road, they were off. It was going to be half a day’s journey.

If they were uninterrupted.

Alas, best laid plans.

There were already in Kelbass Grasslands when the first Magitek Engine came. Mostly axemen and riflemen types. Thanks to their trip to Steyliff Grove ruins, a well placed spell and it’s over.

Of course, as if they caught a whiff of their scent, it had been raining Magitek Troopers every turn. Considering that, Ignis took the route with the least chance to stumble into them. In lack of better words, tunnels.

They only partially expected for a Magitek Engine to wait for them when they reached Secullam Pass.

“Shit, Specs. Floor it!” Noctis shouted as the other two looked towards the familiar yet unsettling drone of the Magitek Engine. However, they may have realized it too late.

“Blasts.” Ignis cursed as he slowed down the car to stop, the shadow looming over the entrance of the tunnel.

When the squad was dropped down, all of them groaned. It was the MA-X Maniple Magitek armour.

“Should we press on or retreat?” Ignis offered as the Magitek armour stationed itself to block the tunnel.

“Turn back. We can do this tomorrow.” Noctis said tiredly.

“Good choice.” Gladio chimed in agreement with a pat on his shoulder.

Prompto merely nodded as the Advisor did a U-Turn.

It was getting dark and they all agreed to settle at the nearest outpost.

The fortunate side from all the Magitek Engines is the fact that they had gathered enough for a night at the motel and more.

“Finally.” Prompto said in relief as he got out.

“My ass is killing me.” Gladio groaned, taking a moment to stretch his legs.

“I think I forgot how to walk.” Noctis added.

“Come on, guys. Race ya, there.” Prompto challenged before he skipped off rather than running. Clearly still sore from the car.

“No way I’m going to be beaten by you.” Gladio bellowed as he raised up to the challenge and went after him. Noctis followed, trying to best them both.

Ignis breathed out a sigh of relief. He was able to collect himself as he was left alone. Dropping his head on the steering wheel, he concentrated on easing the tension on his shoulder and closing his eyes to relieve how dried it felt.

The next thing he knew, he felt a familiar metallic chill on his cheek. He groaned at the feel.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.” Came Noctis’s comforting voice. There was a bit of mirth in his voice.

He pulled himself from the steering wheel to see Noctis propped himself on the door with the cool can of Ebony hovering in his view.

“Thank you very much, love.” He said sluggish but thankful for the can of Ebony as he took it and crack it open.

“Glad to be of help.” Noctis replied with an acknowledging nod as he turned to rest his back on the car door, closer to the windshield so that he can keep his eyes on the Advisor.

“It’s been a long day, huh?” He commented, looking up to the night sky.

“That, it is.” Ignis replied as he rested against the car seat with the Ebony rested on his lap.  “Have you eaten?” He asked, resting his eyes on him.

Noctis seemed to not notice him as he loses himself in his thoughts and the night sky.

Ignis didn’t mind. As he said earlier, it had been a long day. Instead, he took another drink from his favourite coffee can, almost purring as the cool, caffeinated liquid goes down his throat.

Noctis chuckled at the sound. “Hey, Ignis.” He asked out, smirking gleefully at him. “Remember that time when you guys skinned your hands with the rusted pipe?”

Ignis’s brow furrowed as he tried to recall it but failed. Still sluggish from exhaustion.

“Don’t worry, Prompto told me all about it, Mr. Assassin Scientia.” He said knowingly. “Too bad you didn’t get your thank you.”

Like a misplaced drop of a magical flask, Ignis stiffened up, flushing as he did. He remembered exactly what the prince meant. During the Assassin’s Festival, they were weaponless. At one point Prompto was chased down by a couple of Magitek Troopers.

Before he was detained or more possibly executed by them, Ignis came to his rescue and using his brute strength and a rusted pipe he found, killed them. Thankfully, the models are easily handled as the magitek core was the source of their energy. Get rid of that, the troopers should go out.

Of course, afterwards, the blonde offered himself as a thank you but Gladio caught them. Safe to say, it was much too awkward to carry it out.

“Though, if you thought I didn’t noticed, I’ll be disappointed. Gladio wasn’t being subtle at all.” He said reminiscently with a chuckle. “But you two looked so scared, I pretended I didn’t notice.” He explained with a pitying look.

Ignis lets out a huff but the colour on his cheeks hasn’t gone down. “It was hardly the time. Afterwards, it wasn’t like we didn’t touch each other.” He reasoned with a slight smirk, resting back to the seat again.

The raven haired prince shrugged. “Sure, but not specifically for that.” He said with a salacious smirk and a hungry look. “As a responsible Prince, I will repay that favour in his stead.”

“Astrals.” He breathed out as he wiped a hand over his face. “Am I still asleep?” He said in amusement. “Or did the Prince of Lucis just…flirted?” He said with mock surprise.

At that, Noctis chuckled as the Advisor finished his drink. “Now that I’m more conscious, have you eaten dinner?” He asked as he finally took off the seatbelt and leaned closer towards the prince.

“Yeah, we got some for you, too.” He said as he eyed the current development with interest.

“Then, maybe you can start by leading the way.” He said suggestively.

Noctis looked away pondering before rounding back to the Advisor. “Hmmmm, sounds like plan.” He agreed before lowering himself to give him a peck on his lips and moved away so that the Advisor can help himself out.

They both walked towards the diner, idly chatting about dinner. Needless to say, that night, a massage was in order and fun can be had while doing so. After all, it was a long day and for the driver, a very long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I know there's something off somewhere but I just can't get it. Maybe I'll edit this in the future once I figure it out.


End file.
